Come September
by holycitygirl
Summary: COMPLETE! The summer is over, what did the gang do -what will they do next
1. Black Water

Come September

Disclaimer: Not mine

Statement: Hey guys! Okay this is my first attempt to write a multi –chaptered fic. I will try to update quickly. But I may be quitting my job today so…

Credit: Song; Black Water, Cary Ann Hearst and the Borrowed Angels

_Oh Black water, black sky_

_Reminds me of the darkness and the glitter in your eyes_

_Your smile I long to see_

_Oh and I missed you when I was walking down the street_

_Down to where the water meets the sand_

_Oh at night I dream that I jump right in_

_And I sank down to the floor_

_Oh I would not be tied anymore_

Well as summers went. This one had sucked. His list of why was a long one –but if he wanted to tell the truth it was mainly for one reason only. It was the first summer he'd ever been in love. And it was the first summer he'd ever been alone. Steven Hyde pretended like he was always alone. Like a lone wolf, he didn't need anybody. But he'd always had his friends. But their first summer of adulthood had changed all that. After Red had his heart attack Eric and Donna had stayed in Point Place. All plans of a pre-newly wed bungalow were finished. They stayed but the carefree days of basement dwelling were over. Red's near death had put a lot into perspective. Laurie and Fez had amazingly stayed together even though they were the cause of all the chaos. Amazingly Laurie was turning out not to be completely hell spawn. They had found an apartment across town and were busy paying bills and everything else that came with making a life work. Kelso, who would never fully grow up, was still much the same. He had spent the summer cruising for chicks and trying to beef up for his future cop career. And Jackie well, there was reason number one. She had left for New York after graduation to spend the summer with her Aunt. She was due back any day now but Hyde didn't hold out much hope. After a summer of meeting rich New York guys he was sure she would never consider getting back with some no-future cheater like him. So his summer had sucked. He'd worked and worked and worked some more. He had a lot of money saved –since he wasn't spending money of things like dates, or "film", or you know eating. He had pretty much just worked and slept. Which had got him nothing but a clean shave and loose clothing. But he was still tired. Tired of being alone. 

"Hey man" Eric said as he came in the basement looking older somehow, a look of concern in his eyes for his friend.

"Hey" Hyde greeted back apathetically. 

"So still missing Jackie I see" sitting on the couch near Hyde Eric picked up a magazine and started flipping.

"She still isn't here" was Hyde's response. He was over pretending like he didn't care about the girl. The only thing he didn't care about anymore was pretending. 

"Yeah she is – Donna just called me. She should be arriving from the airport any minute now"

"What?! Man why didn't you say that when you walked in?"

"Well I said it shortly after"

Hyde jumped up and started pacing. He wasn't ready for this. A whole summer of wishing her back but…what was he gonna do now. He really didn't feel like getting his heart trampled on. He may have changed a little over the summer but he was still Hyde. He still had defense mechanisms that would always want to kick in. Run. That is what they said. Get the hell out of here. And whatever you do dumbass don't show her you care. But he couldn't. He couldn't let them. They were what had got him in this situation to start with. And he wasn't going to let them keep him there. He was going to see if Jackie still loved him. Even a little. And if she did he was going to do everything in his power to get her back.


	2. Indie Queen

Indie Queen

Disclaimer:  Still not mine.

Statement:  Chapter 2 guys, this one is short.  I just wanted to get the first two done –so I        can see where it is going.  

Song Cred:  Indie Queen, Marvelous 3.

_She dreams about _

_The girl she use to be_

_She dreams about_

_Someone else underneath the sheets _

_Well you can fly off to London _

_With a coke and a smile_

But give it 24 hours and 

_4000 miles and its _

_All just another day away from _

_One less day to cry_  

Jackie Burkhart had had a crappy summer.  The crappiest.  Hugely crappy.  And it was all her fault.  She had run away.  Run off to glamorous New York City, convinced that she could drown her sorrows in bright lights and window-shopping.  But it didn't work.  Instead she had spent an entire summer of her life sitting in a public library studying for a test to get her out of her Senior Year of high school.  It had been super boring but it had paid off.  Jackie was finished with high school.  Finished with Point Place.  Well that is what she thought.  That is what the plan had been.  But you know what they say about the best-laid plans.  At the beginning of the summer she had been running on anger and hurt.  Making decisions based on what her broken heart wanted.  But by the end of the summer she had cycled through most of her pain.  All she was left with –was loneliness – and a love that she wasn't able to shake.  And she wasn't sure if she wanted to anymore.  So she had decided to come home.  Home to the basement.  To Donna, and Eric, and Fez and Michael – Home to Steven.  She needed to see him.  To see if the anger would return.  She wanted to know if absence had erased the hurt or healed it.  But most of all she wanted to stop running.  

"Jackie we are here".  Donna told her –snapping her out of her private thoughts and back into reality.  And what a harsh reality – it was moment of truth time.  The basement lay 6 feet away.  And all its contents.  Steven being the chief one.

"Is Red okay?"  Jackie asked out of the blue.  She had hated leaving Donna and Eric and of course Steven so shortly after the incident that had shook them all.

"Yeah, he is good.  He is taking better care of himself.  And he can even hold a conversation with Fez now without a respirator."  Donna joked, letting Jackie think about something else instead of her love life.  

"I'm glad."

"We all are – now come on you can go inside take a nap.  Worry about unpacking tomorrow."

"Thanks Donna –I know you are trying to help me avoid what I have to do – but I can't.  I've spent the whole summer doing that.  I need to see him".  

"Okay".

With that Jackie got out of the car.  She needed to face her future.  See if she still loved Steven – see if he still loved her.  Donna had told her that he hadn't dated anyone the whole summer –hadn't really done anything but work.  But that didn't mean anything.  She had left him.  Like everybody else –and whether or not she had reason –she couldn't help but feel bad about that.  She had promised herself she would never hurt him –even if he hurt her.  She had said some bad stuff before she left – lied about her emotions – but she wasn't going to do that anymore.  Whatever happened –she would deal with it – no more running.  


	3. Grey

Grey

Chapter 3:  Hyde and Jackie see each other again.  Hyde hopes but is Jackie ready to forgive?  

Statement: I don't know how long this is going to be.  But it'll be a little longer before we get to the happy ending (if there is one –okay that isn't believable – there will be one – but more Hyde angst first).  

Song:  Grey by Tinker's Punishment

_did you wake up grey today _

_call it a complex _

_or is that just your way _

_of feeling anxious and overused _

_worn out these shoes _

_but you're always so sure now _

_i didn't even have to hear you speak _

_cause even if i could _

_do everything that you would have me do _

_did you wake up lonely now _

_i've seen you smile that way before _

_but could you show me how _

_you'll swallow what's in store _

_what are you gonna do_

Hyde was pacing behind the couch when she walked in.  He looked up and their eyes met and held.  He couldn't believe how much he had missed her.  He thought it had been a lot –but he was wrong. It had been a lot more than that.  He realized he hadn't really taken a deep breath since she'd left.  He took one now.  She took one too.  She looked different – her hair was longer – her clothes more styled.  She looked older.  Her eyes looked older too.  She looked like a woman who had lost something and wanted it back or maybe - Hyde thought bitterly –like a woman who had something she wanted to lose.  Either way he was glad she was back.  Because win or lose (his heart) he had to have her in his life.  He needed her.  He was done letting people walk away.  But she'd come back- that had to mean something.  I mean she had to come back for school but she could have transferred or something.  Should he hope?  Or give up that pansy ass Foreman hobby altogether.  Oh GOD –this was ridiculous –they'd been staring at each other for ten minutes.  Say something Hyde. 

"Say something Steven."

Oh holy government conspiracies Batman, she was reading his mind now.  He coughed and took a step forward.

"Hey Jacks"

She let out a shaky breath that she'd been holding.  Hyde wondered why.

"Hey Steven".  More silence, more staring.  This was going nowhere.

"So how was New York?"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good?" she was getting defensive now.  The hell?

"Well not good – I mean I'm glad your summer didn't suck"

"Well it did"

"Um I'm sorry"

"Well you should be it was your fault"

"My fault?"  They were shouting now.  So much for his dream reunion.

"Yeah"

"You were the one who left"

"Well You were the one who…" Jackie stopped.  And he was glad one of them had been big enough to do it before they said any more.  Why am I doing this? he thought.  Why am I fighting with her? He had spent the whole summer trying to think up sweet non-Hyde things to say to make her forgive him and now he was…

"Look Jacks.  I'm not good at this.  I'm sorry.  I'm not good at being sorry. I'm just good at pretending to not care.  But I do and I'm sorry.  And look my summer sucked too.  More than any summer previously.  Even more than the summer that Bud got drunk and sold all our furniture and I had to borrow Foreman's G. I. Joe sleeping bag to use as a bed.  It sucked."  

Well now he was ruining this.  She had her back turned and he was pleading his case to a mop of luxurious black hair.  He'd probably have better luck with a bottle of conditioner.

"Jacks I…"

"What'd he spend the money on?"

"What?" was he lost?  Shouldn't she be breaking up with him about now?  Again, just for good measure.

"When he sold your bed?  Bud?"

"OH…uh more booze of course.  And I think Edna found part of it and got her hair done."

"oh" she seemed sad for him.  And pity was not what he wanted from her.

"Yeah no big.  It was an analogy.  Just trying to describe the quality of suck here".

"Okay" she nodded.  Understanding his need to not receive sympathy.

"So we both had bad summers.  Do you think that means something?"

"Do you?" she looked pretty hopeful herself.  

"Well I guess that would depend on why our summers sucked"

"Why did yours?"  God she was going to make him work for this.  Well here goes.

"Because I missed you.  I hurt you and you left and I wasn't sure you were coming back – and I couldn't blame you if you didn't."

"Steven…" she tried to stop him but he was on a roll and when a man of few words gets started it is hard to stop him.

"And every time the Price is right came on I wanted to die.  And I'd go to turn it off but I couldn't because at the same time it reminded me of you and last summer and I didn't want to forget those good memories..

"Steven don't"

"No, you need to know..

"I need to leave."  She started to run again but he grabbed her arm to keep her there – she didn't pull away – she just looked at the place where their skin and bodies touched.  And looked sad.  He let go.  She took a step in as he released.  Hope.  He took it as a good sign.  A good sign that was walking out the door.  He watched and as she stepped out –but she turned at the last minute and looked him in eye.  She gave a half smile.

"I missed you too".  She turned again to leave.  He began to smile when she turned around again.

"and I didn't turn on the T.V. once"  then she left.  He let the smile finish.  Hope.   


	4. Its about u

Chapter 4

(Okay guys – I'm focused more on the kidnapping –but I'm not going to abandon this story.  Tell me if you think I'm slacking and I'll try harder)

Credit:  Train, It's about you

_This ain't about the things I've done_

_Where I've been or what I've won_

_Stand on your corner a thousand times_

_Lose what I got  
Keep what I find_

_It's about you_

_It's about you_

_This ain't about the things you say_

_Or how you make me feel this way_

_Stand on your corner a thousand times_

Lose what I got 

_Keep what I find_

_It's about you_

Well that had been hard.  But not unpleasant.  She had missed him so much.  And when she saw him the anger had not returned.  She of course remembered the hurt.  That would always be there.  But that didn't mean it would over shadow the love.  When Jackie had been little she'd always thought that love was supposed to be perfect.  She would dream of the future when she would meet someone who would make her supremely happy and never make her feel like her parents did.  Although most would have thought Jackie's parental issues started this year –they had been long standing.  Her father had always used his money to buy her forgiveness for missed birthdays and other special occasions.  Her mother had always been more interested in her friends and social life than being a mom.  Jackie had loved them both so much and just wanted their attention but the moments when she got it undivided were few and far between.  She remembers sitting in her room after they had both missed a dance recital when she was 7 and thinking –if I ever have a daughter I'm going to never miss anything important to her and her father will worship the ground she walks on.  She had promised herself that "her" family would be perfect.  But Jackie knew now that love didn't have to be perfect.  It just had to be real.  It didn't mean that you wouldn't hurt each other; it just meant that you shouldn't try.  That is why Jackie had had such a hard time forgiving Steven.  It seemed as if he had cheated on her to hurt her on purpose.  She had spent at least a month of the summer convincing herself that –but after about another month she had decided that if anything he was just trying to keep himself from being hurt.  He had parent issues himself.  She was willing to forgive him now.  And he was obviously willing to forgive her.  So why was she here and not over in the basement in his arms?  

"Jackie" Oh god it was Michael.  She really didn't want to see him now.  But in he came bounding across the room and hugging her in his awkward way.  

"Hey Michael"

"So how was your summer?  Ready to pick me yet" he looked eager.  He looked sweet.  Everything she always associated with her first love.  She hated to break his heart.

"No Michael"

He looked really sad but at the same time like he had expected it.  

"So it is Hyde huh?  You really love him don't you?"

"How do you figure?"

"Well every time I cheated on you we either got back together right away or you know spontaneously got back together later without much hoo-ha"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah but with Hyde man it really floored you.  You had to run away and think and stuff.  And I was hoping that meant that you loved him less but I guess it means you love him more.  Because you know –it was this big deal."

She couldn't believe Michael was actually giving her insight into her relationship with Steven.  If Michael could recognize the depth of their love – why the hell couldn't they?  

"So you aren't going to try to get me back anymore?"

He took her hand and she realized that this was it.  This was when she let what they were –who she use to be – go.  

"I'll always be here for you."  He said sincerely then waited a beat and finished.  "So you know if you ever wanna do it."

Classic Kelso – she threw a pillow at him.  And he didn't even try to duck.


	5. Once I

Once I

Song credit:  Jump, Little Children, Once I.  

Statement:  Next chapter is the last folks.  I'm ready for my happy ending.  

_Once I, looked back but never turned around_

_Now I hear footsteps_

_Once I, heard something that I meant to say _

_Now I see silhouettes _

_Once came one to many times_

_Now I see you only once in a while_

_Once I, fell for you falling into sleep_

_Now I'm just falling_

_Once I, stood on the edge of getting up_

_Now I'm just stalling_

_Once came one too many times_

_Now I see you only once In a while_

_If I am pretending not to hear_

_Then don't make a sound_

_I can hear you whisper in my ear_

_When you're not around_

_While I hear you say_

_Once in a while I hear you say_

_Once I, took what I meant to give away_

_Now I just hold on_

_Once I, gave up the thought of holding back_

_Now I just go along_

_Once came one too many times_

_Now I see you only once in awhile_

_If by chance I see you once more time_

Will I hear you say "one more chance" 

Jackie had been home for about a week and he had only seen her once.  That had been a brief encounter that was awkward but not necessarily unproductive.  He'd found out about her finishing high school and her upcoming plans for college.  He knew she had been accepted to several different schools.  Which of course gave him a new source of brooding material.  It appeared he didn't have her back yet.  The only good news he had was it appeared Kelso was done vying for Jackie's attention.  Kelso even seemed to be okay with the idea of a Hyde/Jackie reconciliation.  Weird.  Now if he could only get her to be okay with the idea.  He wasn't really seeing her enough to go about that though.  But he wanted to give her time, time to miss him, time to realize she needed him.  By the second week he was beginning to wonder if she did.  But patience was a virtue  and Hyde was determined to develop the trait.  But as the weekend of the third week drew to a close –he'd had enough. He lay in bed, not sleeping per usual, thinking of ways to be sweet and understanding and suddenly something snapped.  He sat bolt upright in bed "Screw this" he thought. He was Hyde not some pansy and if he was going to get her back he was gonna do it his way.  Which meant no pining and waiting and hoping for the best. It was time for action.  He pulled on his boots and jeans and walked out the door.  

"Jackie wake up" Hyde gently shook the object of his frustration.  Sneaking into the Pinciottis' was entirely too easy.  Now he was trying to get Jackie up and out without waking and angering Donna.  

"Steven?  What are you doing here?"  His pixie was up now, rubbing her eyes and searching out the clock.  "It's 2:30 in the morning."

In all honesty Hyde didn't know what he was doing there.  He'd just knew that he couldn't take this any longer.  But that had been his thought 4 minutes ago looking at her now he knew he would.  If that was what she needed.  She was looking at him, still not awake enough to guard her emotions.  She was looking at him tenderly and all he wanted to do was kiss her.

"I need to talk to you"

"Again, at 2:30 in the morning?"

"You don't need your beauty sleep –come on?"  He reached out his hand – the smile his compliment had put on her face wavered –but ultimately stayed.  She took his hand grabbed her robe and followed him out the door.  

"What's this about Steven?"  Jackie asked after they'd walked about a block away from the Foreman's.  She obviously wasn't letting that question go anytime soon.  He motioned for her to have a seat on a nearby garden bench.

"I don't want to do this anymore".  She looked startled, then hurt, then angry but Hyde rushed to silence her and finish what he needed to say.  "Don't get mad.  I'm not saying that I don't deserve to be in this position. I will wait for you to be able to forgive me.  However long it takes.  But you have been back for weeks now and school starts soon and you know we haven't talked.  I don't know what you are doing.  I don't know what you are thinking.  And the guessing and the wondering - well man - it's making me crazy."

"Steven…" she began but he could tell she was about to put him off.  Tell him she couldn't decide, needed more time, and  suddenly the frustration came back and he had to stop her.  

"No – just please Jacks – shut your pie hole.  I need to get this out.  I'm tired.  I made a mistake.  I've paid for it.  I've had months, **months** –to regret and hate myself and miss you and I did.  And I think I deserve a second chance"

"You do"

"Jackie no talking!  I've thought about this –day in and day out.  Yes I should have trusted you.  Yes I shouldn't have been so insecure.  But that isn't easy for me.  I need you to understand that.  And I need you to believe that I would never cheat on you again.  I don't want anyone else but you – I never did.  I was just so damn jealous.  And so damn pissed at myself for it.  I mean its Kelso?  But it was just a moment of unthinking blind stupidity.  And if you can't see that…"

"I can"

"then I don't know what to do.  What can I do to prove to you that I love you?  **I love you**.  First love –only love- and I promise you if this doesn't work out –Last love –because I'm not doing this crap again.  Foreman can have this roller coaster shit I ain't got the stomach for it.  And let me tell you something…." Hyde was on a roll now, he'd had a summer of silence, of brooding and holding in and waiting.  He had reached a breaking point.  He was going to say everything he needed to say.  And he wasn't letting a little thing like listening to Jackie stand in his way.  

Okay guys – I don't like the way I ended this chapter but it was necessary.  Next one is the last.  


	6. Tired

Tired  
  
Okay everybody thanks for the reviews. I like how this story turned out.   
  
I hope you do too. Please review.  
  
Credit: Song by Robert Kelly Thomas (of Matchbox Twenty and formerly Tabitha's Secret) -Tired.   
  
You've been talking for an hour  
  
And I swear to god that I can't hear a word you say  
  
So would you come to me, come to me  
  
I get caught up in the waves of conversation and they wash over me  
  
And they cover me, they cover me  
  
Should I just pack my bags and leave  
  
Would I be a bigger (woman) if I  
  
Built a wall around your heart  
  
And dared you to come in  
  
I could lie to you and say I didn't mean it  
  
But hurts a funny thing  
  
And it makes you stronger  
  
Jackie had been trying to figure out a way to tell Steven she had forgiven him for the past two weeks. She missed him. She loved him. She couldn't stop no matter how hard she tried. And she was just damn tired of trying. She had a whole list of things she wanted to say to him. She wanted to tell him that she was going to UW like the rest of the gang. And above all else -she wanted to kiss him, feel his arms around her, and know the whole ordeal was over. But every time she decided to go to him she chickened out. She didn't know why she was so scared. Why would anyone be scared of being happy? So when Steven woke her up a few hours ago she had felt relieved. Maybe this would be her chance. But then Steven flipped out -for a minute there she thought he was going to break up with her (could he even do that? They were already not together.) But now 15 minutes later -she knew he still loved her - but the verbal assault? Well her ears didn't love it. And she was beginning to wonder when he was going to take a breath.  
  
"STEVEN!" she shrieked. It startled him long enough for her to jump up -grab him and clamp a tiny hand over his mouth. She looked him in the eye and said slowly so he could understand -so he would listen - "I said YOU DO and I CAN" she smiled, encouraging him to get it. He looked only confused.  
  
"What was the question?"   
  
She couldn't help but laugh. She couldn't help but love him. "You said you deserved a second chance and that you wanted me to trust you again."  
  
He slowly began to smile. "And you said I did and you can"  
  
It wasn't a question but she confirmed anyway. Because she liked the way it sounded. "Yes I did", it sounded like the end to hurting and the promise of moving forward. It looked like Steven thought so too. He visibly relaxed. He took a deep breath and then tackled her in an uncharacteristic display of affection.   
  
"Oh god I'm so glad that is over" he mumbled into her shoulder.  
  
She couldn't agree more. As she felt his arms for the first time in what seemed like forever she felt safe again. She felt tears of relief and she knew she'd made the right decision. "I love you so much Steven. I never stopped no matter what I said." She loved the look on his face when she said that. He looked happy. And she knew he finally believed her. He reached down and took her face in his hands.  
  
"I'm never going to hurt you again."  
  
"No Steven, we can't promise that." He looked apprehensive again so she rushed to continue "if we are going to do this -seriously -long term - we are going to hurt each other from time to time. It is inevitable. We just have to trust each other and never do it on purpose. If we are going to do this right. Are we?"  
  
"I want to"  
  
"I do too" God now she was crying.  
  
"Baby don't cry" He wiped at her tears and she swatted his hand laughing.  
  
"I'll cry if I want to - I'm happy".  
  
He gave her that you're such a girl and therefore incomprehensible look and laughed too. "I'm glad".  
  
"You know what would make me even happier though?"  
  
"What?" looking for all the world like he'd do anything to accomplish that goal.   
  
"If you would stop staring at me and kiss me already"  
  
He needed very little prompting. He closed the space between them and kissed her with everything he had, everything he'd missed all summer. And at the end her knees felt weak and she was out of breath. She had a hunch he felt the same.   
  
"Steven?"  
  
"Yes?" a blissed out Steven replied.  
  
"Let's go home and watch the Price is Right." 


End file.
